Thanks For Melting The Ice
by Novella Vialli
Summary: My new story is about five sisters who agree on joining the Bladebreakers. These girls are none other than Mr. Dickenson's granddaughters'. Follow them through their past and present. Just to let you know its a KaiOC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Well this is my second story on Beyblade and I hope you like it. Criticism is welcome and so are reviews. This story just like my last one it is a KaiOC. Anyways lets just begin with the story. Just want to tell you guys that in this story I might use some names that belong to me and I've used in the last story but they are not the same characters. This fanfic takes place sometime after the GRevolution series. I think FLAMES are welcomed in this fic but don't give yourself the liberty for my other one.**

Chapter 1 

Mr. Dickenson walked over to five beautiful teenage girls and told them to come with him into the living room. They were his granddaughters. Their parents' had died leaving only five daughters at the age of six. They were devastated by the death and went to live with their only relative alive, their grandfather, Mr. Dickenson. They had grown up with his guidance and had also managed to inherit the love of beyblading from him. The five sisters grew up with love and affection just the way they had lived their six years with their parents. They had everything, a huge house, money, everything you can think of and most of all love but the sisters were quite different from each other.

Kia Dickenson 

A very mature teenaged girl not like her sisters. She is quite smart. You can say that she is a good girl. Well…a very good girl. She had grown out of the sadness at the loss of her parents in a short time unlike her sisters who took a fairly long time. She helped in all household chores and is sort of a push over. She is 14 years old; lets just say the youngest of the sisters. Unlike her sisters she does not blade but instead she helps them with their stats and also help them improve in the sport. Her hair is short the same height of Caitlin's and it makes her look really cute. They brunette in color.

Caitlin Dickenson 

You could say that she is a tomboy much like Tyson. She always wore a cap on her head and preferred to call it a hat. She liked every single sport there was and played them all much like a professional would. She just wanted everyone to call her 'Cat' and not by her whole name Caitlin; like I said tomboy. She liked all kinds of food and like her sisters' was not picky. Caitlin loved beyblading and knew everything about the sport but if you asked her anything that was not related to sports she would look at you totally blank as if you were talking in some other language. She was too devastated by her parents death but stayed in the shock only for a few days realizing that there was nothing she could do. She is 15 years old and has a twin. She has hair that only reaches her neck and they are navy blue in color. Her bit beast is Jolteon and it gets its power from electricity.

Penelope Dickenson 

Penelope is Caitlin's twin and is totally nothing like her twin. Like I said Caitlin or Cat is a tomboy her twin is her complete opposite. Penelope is a girly girl. Liking the color Pink more than any other color. Well she likes all bright colors but likes pink the best. She thinks pink should be above everything else. Now don't go thinking that she's like Mariah. Sure she likes the color pink but doesn't dress herself from head to toe in pink. Anyways she likes to blade and her bit beats is Umbreon. The bit beast gets its power from the moon. She needs some practice to come close to her oldest sister who you will find out about in the end. Anyways she is also 15 years old and only a minute smaller than Caitlin. She also has shoulder length hair that is navy blue in color with pink streaks.

Kara Dickenson 

Unlike her sisters Kara is always happy and a bit…ok fine really hyper when she has sugar. She tries to keep herself from having sugar and is successful most of the time. She always looks on the positive side that gets her into many fights with her sister. She is caring and loving, very protective over her sisters. She being the second oldest has to take on the role of her oldest sister who is always distant from the sisters since the death of their parents. Anyways Kara also loves beyblading and her bit beast is Espeon. The bit beast gets its powers from the heart, more like it reacts to what her owner feels. She is 16 years old. She has short shoulder length hair that is blonde.

Teresa Dickenson 

Teresa the oldest of her sisters is 17 years old. She lived happily with her parents and her they loved her a lot but her whole world came crashing down when she heard they had passed away. She was never the same happy, smiling and carefree girl again. After her parents death she became a heartless, cold and icy person, much like Kai. Sure she had feelings for her sisters but she never showed them. She has long waist length hair that is slate. She always has them tied up in a ponytail. Her bit beast is Flareon and its gets its power from fire. She is also the team captain of her team 'Invincible'. She is the spitting image of her mother and that's probably the reason why Dickenson loves her more then her sisters. She doesn't return the love back to him but just accepts it. Her bangs are usually messy from lack of sleep and cover her eyes. Well…you can see them but they cover half of them. She usually gets less sleep because she is woken up by the nightmares of her past.

The five young girls walked over to their grandfather and sat down next to him, all except Teresa who stood leaning on the wall with a bored expression on her face that said, 'I'm not interested', well that was not going to last too long because the news their grandfather was going to give them was going to knock their socks off.

"Ah!" Mr. Dickenson started.

"My favourite grand daughters come closer to me and sit by my side."

"Grandpa!! We are your only grand daughters." Penelope stated to her grandfather. They all got up sat closer to him, well…all except Teresa who didn't even move a muscle. They all sat there with smiles on their faces because they loved him a lot, until Teresa broke off all the silence, "Well!! What did you have to tell us that was so important that you made us stop our practice?" They all looked towards their grandfather waiting for him to answer.

"Well…there's some news that involves all of you and might help you in your beyblading." Mr. Dickenson started but took a long pause, that's when Teresa got impatient.

"Well…get on with it."

"You see there's a team, the Bladebreakers. They need another team to team up with them so…" He was stopped when Teresa interrupted him.

"How could you? Without asking me, you just got us teamed up with snobbish bladers that think they're the greatest in the world. You know what this means…I won't get to be the captain of the team. There is no way I'm teaming up with them and this is my team, which means they won't team up with anyone without consulting me." With that she walked out of the room and started climbing the stairs to her room. Mr.Dickenson let out some breath and continued, "I think it is essential that you team up with them. They need you to enter the championships and you need them to enter yourself. Think about it, I mean you can be as famous as they are. Maybe even make new friends with them. They are a nice bunch of boys and about your age, maybe a year older but what the heck it could be fun."

"Grandpa! You know I'm always with you and I know what you say is always for our good." Kara spoke up.

"So are we!!" The rest of the three said together. (Caitlin, Penelope and Kia)

"There's… only one problem."

"Teresa!!!!" All of them said together and started laughing at themselves for saying her name together. (Mr. Dickenson, Caitlin, Kara, Penelope and Kia.

Well that's the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it and please review. Anyways just to remind you that you can flame and I'm waiting eagerly for your flames but if I get sick of them then I might take away liberty to flame in this fanfic then you'll have to stop. Anyways…please review.


	2. Introductions

**A/N:**** Well thanks all who reviewed, I really appreciated it. Now lets get on with the 2****nd**** chapter.**

Chapter 2 

"_How did I let them get me into this? Now I'm going to suffer. Stupid sisters, I hate them." _Teresa and her sisters were standing at the airport waiting for their flight to Japan. She couldn't help but think how they had convinced her. Suddenly she realized that Kara had been calling her name and now was waving her hand in front of her face. That's when she caught it and jerked to her side. "What do you want?" Teresa asked.

"Oh…it's nothing, just that we're going to miss our flight because of you." She shouted at her in a sarcastic voice.

"Don't shout at me." Teresa said pointing her finger at her. With that she started walking. They finally boarded the plane to find that it was completely empty except for them. _"Trust grandpa to reserve a plane just for us."_ Teresa thought to herself. They took their seats, all in separate corners next to the window. Teresa was not interested in what her sisters were doing; all she did was take her ipod out and started listening to music. While listening to music she drifted off to sleep.

Nightmare 

'_Teresa was walking through a darkened corridor, one that seemed vaguely familiar. Anyways she was still walking when she saw a light in front of her. Wondering where it could be coming from she walks over to it only to find her parents they're struggling to keep away from a figure (she couldn't actually see his face) that is trying to…OMG! Trying to kill them. Teresa's father very bravely stands in front of her mother trying to protect her but then there is a bang from the gun that is in his hand. Teresa is screaming but no one can hear her voice.'_ That's when the nightmare ends with Kara shaking Teresa out of sleep.

"Wake up!! Teresa it's only a nightmare. Wake up!!" A panting and sweating Teresa wakes up. Staring at he sisters who were standing around her. Teresa gets up with a frown on her face and walks over to the washroom to wash her face. As she throws water on her face to relax herself she can't help but think about the nightmare she just had. All her other nightmares had never been like the one she just had. Tears start flowing down her eyes. She doesn't know where they are coming from but she starts to feel sad and lonely. She quickly dries her face to hear the pilot say that they'd be landing in Japan in about 10 minutes.

* * *

They finally get off the plane and wait for someone to pick them up. Teresa stands leaning on a wall while the others wait by sitting on the chairs. Suddenly out of nowhere came four teenage boys and another one who seemed to be in no hurry. Teresa opened her eyes to what one of the one with a cap on his head had asked them, "Hey! Are you the Invincible bladers?" Caitlin answered his question, "Yeah we are and you must be…the Bladebreakers. Hi I'm Caitlin. These are my sisters Penelope, 'Hey' Kara, 'Hi' Kia 'Hey' and the oldest and team captain Teresa 'hn'." They all stared at Teresa as if she were an alien. She had shut her eyes but somehow knew that they were staring at her until she answered, "What?" There was a pause of silence between them until Kara broke it.

"So aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Ray looks towards her and gets embarrassed.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Ray, that's Max, 'Hey' you already know Tyson, that's Kenny or Chief and finally that's Kai our team captain."

"Are we going to stand here all day or what?" Teresa did not like the idea of making friends and she already had a rough time with her sisters.

* * *

"Well this is your room, Teresa. Right next to Kai's." Tyson left after sometime not being able to wait too long for a thank you that never came. Teresa opened the door to find that the room was quite ordinary and a little small nothing compared to the one at her house.

"_Well that was pathetic. I mean this is the team grandpa has assigned us too then we are doomed from the beginning and it already looks like that Caitlin has a liking for Tyson. But there was something about the team captain he was so much like me, I mean so distant, so cold and trapped in his own past. It was like we—Oh God!! Stop thinking like that Teresa. Anyways I should get unpacked and take the girls to look for a good place to practice."_

_**Well there you have it, Chapter 2. I know a bit short but I'm having some trouble trying to fit in a story so all suggestions and ideas are welcome. Once again FLAMES are welcome. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. We're Part Of This Team, Too!

**A/N: Well I'm starting on with the 3****rd**** chapter. Hope you guys like it and well lets just get on with it.**

Chapter 3 

After unpacking Teresa went downstairs to find that there was no one in sight and that they were all outside. They were checking out her profile through Kenny's laptop. Of course it was Caitlin's idea of a joke because all of her sisters knew that her profile had no information in it. She had refused to contribute anything to it. As soon as Kara saw Teresa come outside she motioned Kenny to shut his laptop.

"Having fun are we?" Teresa started. She was not in one of her best moods. She was still not happy with the joining of two teams.

"Well you see Teresa…we were just…actually we were…" Teresa with her hand cut off Kia.

"Anyway where's your captain? Aren't we supposed to practice?" Teresa asked Tyson and the others, excluding Kai since he wasn't there.

"That reminds me he told us to be at the beach for practice in ten minutes and well were late, its fifteen minutes. We better hurry if we don't want to be even more late." With that Ray stood up and so did the others. The girls also started following him. On their way Kara just walked over to Ray and asked a question, "So is Kai actually that hard on you guys? I mean by the way you told us the time back at Tyson's it looked as if you were scared." Kara finished with a smirk on her lips.

"It looked the same way with Teresa." That made Kara's smirk disappear.

"It's just that Kai's the captain and well we have to listen to him or he'll bench us the whole time. You know what I mean right?"

"Of course it's the same with Teresa. I mean she was never like this before-

"How long till we get to the beach?" Ray could tell that Kara changed the subject and it confused him.

"We're here and Kai doesn't look happy." Kara saw the look on Kai's face. He wasn't at all happy with them for being late.

"50 laps, now!" All of them without any objection started even Teresa. She was happy with what Kai was doing as she would do the same thing with the girls. When all of them were done with the laps he made them battle against each other but he didn't include Teresa and the others in it. Teresa was getting really upset at this. She sure had found out his attitude about girls beyblading. For sometime she saw them battle each other but that was it, she couldn't take it too long. She started conducting her own practicing. She too made the girls battle each other. She then made them stretch out and run some more laps at a little faster rate. When she called of the practice she saw that Kai had come up to her and by the look on his face he looked quite angry. Kai began, "Why you insolent—he was cut of by Teresa who didn't let him finish.

"Before you say something let me tell you that you can't ignore us. If you haven't noticed we are also part of this team. I saw that you were ignoring us so I started training my own team." Teresa finished.

"I ignored you out because I had my reasons and they made me see what kind of team this is. When you have another captain he has not given you orders, you wait. You do not take orders from anyone else."

"Who do you think you are? Sure the captain but that doesn't mean that you're in charge of our lives. Listen here Kai Hiwatari no matter how strong you think you are or how superior you might be; you don't have a choice in the decision my grandfather made. I know you don't want us to be part of your so-called team but trust me neither do I. I don't care if you're the captain but if you keep taking us out of practice just like that, I'm sorry but I'll have no choice but to conduct my own training if you like it or not."

"Take your complains to someone who cares because I don't and I've my decision, you are benching the whole tournament." With that Kai started walking away but he heard Teresa shout at him, "WE ARE ALSO PART OF THIS TEAM, KAI!!!!!!" With that Teresa also walked away in another direction. All of them were shocked at how both of them had lost their cool.

"From the beginning Teresa did not like the idea of joining teams but we had forced her too." Penelope told the guys.

"Theres no problem with your team….its just that Teresa needs to learn how to work together."

**Hope you liked the chapter. I'm trying to think up some way to get Kai and Teresa together and so far I just keep getting ideas for 'Why Did You Leave?' Anyway I'm going to think harder after my exams. Plus I won't be updating till the 15****th**** of December, that's when my exams finish and holidays start. Please review. Luv u!!! MWAH!!!!!!!**


	4. Apologies & A Plan

**A/N: I'm back and with a brand new chapter. Lets just hope that you like it. I got so many reviews when I had only two chapters that I'm so happy. I hope it stays just like this. Anyways if you read the last chapter then you would know that an argument took place between Teresa and Kai, well this is how all-great relationships start, so be prepared. Lets begin with the chapter. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 4**

Teresa was still walking away from the beach, where everyone else was. She had no idea what made her lose her cool but she knew that she was always different around Kai and she didn't like that. There was something about him that she didn't like but she had no idea whatsoever what it was. She just didn't like being around him.

She had no idea where she was going but she just let her feet lead her wherever they wanted to take her. It seemed that she was going in circles because she returned back to the beach but the others weren't there. 'Probably they went back to Tyson's house.' Teresa thought. She absent-mindedly just walked over to the shore without noticing that Kai was standing behind her in a corner. She took of her shoes and dipped her feet in the water. It was her weakness. She just loved the feeling of water. Even in Russian when the lakes weren't frozen she would put her feet in the water just take a dip into the water. The feeling of the water in her feet felt great and it made her forget about what happened earlier.

Kai was watching her quietly, staying hidden just in case she noticed him. He started feeling like a stalker and he didn't like the feeling. Now why would he be interested in what she was doing and what suddenly urged him to keep looking at her. He liked the way her long her blew in the wind and how her bangs would always come in her eyes. She was so beautiful, not like the other girls that would run after him and destroy every peaceful moment of his life. She was worth running after. Then again he had had a fight with her just this morning and felt quite guilty. It was sort of his fault that he didn't include her and her team in practice. He wanted to apologize to her but his pride was coming in his way. She looked so peaceful out there as if she were away from all of her troubles of life. Suddenly it seemed as if his feet were thinking for themselves because he was moving towards Teresa. He didn't like the idea that he felt attracted towards her.

When he was two steps away from Teresa that was when his feet stopped. 'Stupid feet!' Kai thought. It seemed that she noticed someone behind because her head jerked up and she whirled around. Kai was surprised by her quick movement but quickly recovered. Teresa seemed a bit shocked to see Kai standing there but quickly returned her serious expression.

* * *

"I'm worried about Teresa. It's getting late and she still hasn't returned. Its not safe for her to be out this late." Kia said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh come on, Kia. Teresa will be fine. I mean she's older than all of us and can take care of herself, plus she wouldn't like her worrying about her." Kara assured her younger sister.

"Oh, stop it Kara. Why do you always have to look at the bright side even though it cheers us up? I think it's obvious that you yourself are worried about Teresa. You can let out, you know? It's not right to keep emotions bottled up. Don't start acting like Teresa." Caitlin answered her back.

"Even though I never side with Cat but this time she has a point. Kara, we all know that you're worried about her and that it hurts you when you have arguments with her concerning responsibilities but I think Teresa is taking their death too hard. We have to try and help her out of this pain she keeps in her heart." Penelope said siding with her twin sister.

"You guys are right. Maybe I should be a little more open but I'm having the strangest feeling that our past sort of still haunts Teresa. I mean remember the nightmare she had in the plane when we were on our way to Japan. She was screaming and seemed really scared. I think we should help her and comfort her. Make her trust us and be more open to us." Kara replied.

"Yeah! But how are we going to that when she hardly lets us near her?" Kia answered.

"I don't know but that doesn't mean we won't try. So are we in?" Kara replied.

"Yeah!" All of them answered in unison. (Kia, Caitlin and Penelope.) With that all of them pulled each other into a group hug with wide smiles across their faces.

All of them were currently outside Tyson's house near the pond and the guys were all inside. Only Ray heard their conversation and seemed quite impressed at their sisterhood and how close they were to each other.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Teresa said with a lot of anger in her voice. They were both staring at each other. Their eyes locked onto each other's, when suddenly Teresa realized that Kai had really beautiful crimson eyes and they kind of melted her for a second, but just for a second because she returned her angry look back to her face.

"Humph." With that Kai started walking away.

"Hey! I asked you a question." Teresa ran after him.

"Walk with me." That was all that Kai said and it sounded more like an order but Teresa didn't object except very obediently started walking beside him.

They walked for a long time in silence when Kai finally broke it and cleared the tension.

"So…when you said that it wasn't your choice to join my team, what did you mean?" Kai simply asked. Teresa seemed a bit taken a back by the question but quickly recovered. Her angry expression was replaced with a lost expression.

"I…well I didn't quite have a choice when grandpa told me about joining your team with mine. I mean I did refuse but all my sisters were just against me. They've been like that ever since……………" That was till where Teresa answered because she didn't want to go any further into her past.

"Since? Since what?" Kai asked a bit curious about what Teresa left out.

"It's…nothing. I just don't want to go there." Teresa answered. Kai didn't bother asking anymore because he knew that it was Teresa's personal business and he had no right to interfere.

They walked in silence once again but this time Teresa was the one to start the conversation.

"Kai?" She started which made him look at her eyes again, those blue-gray eyes. "I just wanted to…um well…apologize about what happened earlier. I guess you were right, you are the captain and well, it's your decision. I mean I was just like you when I was captain." Teresa finished and was once again was about to continue when Kai interupted.

"No. It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have included you guys in the practice and the truth is that I didn't really think that you guys were as strong as we are so I just neglected you and your team." This had some how made Teresa go soft and she took her hand out.

"Apology accepted. What do you say? Truce?" Teresa answered, desperately waiting for Kai's hand to come shake her's and well she didn't have to wait too long because before she knew it Kai's hand was in contact with her's.

But at the same quickness they had met each other's hands, they left at the same speed. They then resumed their walk; each getting a burning sensation in their hand with which they had come in contact with the others.

They walked in silence the whole way till they reached Tyson's house where Teresa was nearly tackled to the ground by her sisters.

"Oh! Thank god you're ok, Teresa. We were so worried about you. Where were you?" Kara started firing questions at her.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!!" At once all of them left her and with that Teresa walked away. Kai had already left when he saw that Teresa was being huddled by her sisters.

"Wait! Teresa we were so worried about you and that's all you have to say to us?" Kara started.

"Come on. Teresa we are your sisters and we really care about you. Why do you treat us like dirt?" She continued.

"I never asked you to care or worry about me, did I?" That was all Teresa said and with that she walked away. When she was safely inside Kara said to the rest who seemed quite hurt by their older sister's remark.

"I think she desperately needs help and I have the perfect way to." Kara finished.

"How? What will we do?" Caitlin asked eagerly.

"Have you guys forgotten? Her birthday is tomorrow. We have to celebrate it and hope that she softens up a bit. She was hoping that we would forget but she's forgotten that we're her sisters, if she's smart then so are we." Kara answered.

"Haha! Awesome idea. That will so work. I hope it does?" Penelope started but to her surprise all of them had entered the house, not interested at what she had to say.

"Hey! You guys are mean! WAIT FOR ME!!" Penelope shouted after her sisters and then ran after them inside the house.

**Well there you have it. The 4****th**** chapter. I hope you liked it. Please sincerely review. I love all of you so don't leave me. Anyways the next chapter is Teresa's birthday, and there's a present for you guys at the end of this chapter.**

_Preview of Next Chapter_

His face was only inches away from hers and then with his husky voice he whispered, "Happy Birthday." Then everything happened so quickly that she had no idea. It seemed that time was spinning at an enormous speed.

_End of Preview_


	5. HaPpY BiRtHdAy

A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy so many of you reviewed. It makes me feel special and all warm inside. Anyway heres the chapter all of you were so desperately waiting for. Please read and review. On with the story!

Chapter 5 Teresa's POV 

The morning started out quite boringly. I mean we had the same practice but this time Kai gave us a chance and I battled him, which resulted in a tie. Well the others beat Kai's team. I was quite impressed at their sudden improvement but I knew it was too good to be true. Their had to be something behind all their success and improvement and I was right. The day would have gone well if they hadn't reminded me of my birthday. I never enjoyed my birthday since the day my parents died and unfortunately it was on my birthday. That was the worst present I had got that day and it made me who I am today.

They've been begging me to let them celebrate my birthday and take a day of but my answer was written all over my face, 'no'. Kai wasn't even going to let them have a day of just for my birthday but I guess nothing was turning out the way I planned it to. He let them have a day of much to everyone's pleading. I can't believe he did that. Stupid idiot.

Normal POV 

"No! Kai! They don't deserve a day off. By what they should in practice they need more practice." Teresa started shouting.

"Oh…come on, Teresa. It's your birthday. We at least get a day off so that we can celebrate it." Kara gave her a sympathetic look that she hoped would melt away Teresa's coldness but instead it made it worse.

"My birthday has never been celebrated before since…………………… which means it doesn't need to be celebrated today either!!" Just as Teresa stopped talking a postman came towards them and delivered a package. Tyson went to see whom it was for and well…it was for Teresa from grandpa. Teresa just blew some steam and walked past him.

"How come Teresa's birthday hasn't been celebrated before?" Ray asked.

"Well…lets just say this day has a painful memory associated with it." That's all Penelope could tell them for now.

"Then you shouldn't celebrate her birthday. If it upsets her this much then it's not worth it." Kai spoke up.

"No. We are only doing this so that she overcomes our parents—

Kara suddenly realized that she had let out their past to them.

"Your parents death anniversary?" Ray said with a questioning look on his face.

"You blew it there, Kara. Yes. Our parent's death anniversary." Caitlin said.

"That's just sad. She lost her parents on her birthday. No wonder she is so against all celebration." Max finally said something.

"The reason we want to celebrate her birthday is because she has been mourning on our parent's death for a long time and she has become cold towards everyone even her family. We just want her to move on, I know mom and dad would want her to do the same thing. The only reason is that she won't let anyone close enough to actually melt her heart and help her find happiness. She needs someone who will love her and always be there for her." Kara finally finished leaving everyone in thought.

"So…that's why you want to throw her a party?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah. So are you guys with us?" Caitlin answered Tyson's question and asked her own. When the question left her mouth all the girls jerked their heads up just waiting desperately for their answer.

"I'm in." Max replied with a reassuring smile spread across his face.

"Me too." Ray replied.

"Me three." Tyson answered.

"You can count me in." Kenny said. They all looked at Kai so seemed in his own world. He felt their eyes on him so simply replied, "Whatever."

"You guys are like the best. Thank you." Kia answered with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Now we have only one problem. Teresa can stay away from all of us on her birthday for a long time. Keeping her away is not an issue, the problem is one of us have to convince her to come back. Now who seems capable enough to do that?" Penelope is said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"I think I have a suggestion." Tyson spoke up.

"Go ahead." Caitlin gave him the permission to express his thought.

"Well…Kai could do it. I mean its not like he is going to take part in any of the preparations plus I'm sure he'll think about disappearing any minute so while he does that he can look for Teresa." Tyson finished.

"Yeah! That's a great idea." Max said siding with Kai. All eyes turned towards the spot Kai was standing in but to their surprise he wasn't there.

"I guess he already left." Ray said.

"Don't worry about Kai not finding Teresa. He's great at locating people and things." Kenny said giving them some hope.

"Its not Kai we're worried about. It's Teresa. She's the one he has to convince." Kara finished.

Kai's POV 

So Teresa lost her parents. No wonder she's so against celebrating her birthday. I can feel her pain but I guess the others should leave her the way she is. Let her open up herself. Then again that doesn't work all the time. But when Kara said that all she needs is to find love and someone who she can trust, that's when she'll open up. Maybe I could……… God! I need to stop thinking like that but there is a possibility that she'll open up towards me since she did slightly open up towards me last night or maybe not. But what's the feeling I suddenly start feeling everytime I'm around her.

Wait a minute! Who was that?

It's Teresa! But what is she doing sitting under the bridge for?

The water! Of course.

Normal POV 

Kai had finally found Teresa. She was sitting under the bridge with her feet in the water. Once again letting her weakness out but she couldn't do anything. She just loved the feeling of water.

Kai walked up to her and sat with next to her right under the bridge. "So you like water?" Kai spoke up not looking at Teresa. The same feeling came back to him.

"Humph." That was all she said.

They just sat there for sometime in silence when Kai finally spoke up again.

"Kara told us about your parents. I'm sorry." Kai finished.

"So…she told you guys about our parents. You can't expect her to keep her mouth shut." Teresa said grinding her teeth.

"I just… I guess you took it too hard." Kai replied.

"Well, of course I took it hard. What did you expect? It was my birthday and I was waiting for them to come home when we got a phone call explaining the whole incident. That day hasn't left me ever since." Teresa shouted.

"If you tried…" Kai couldn't finish what he was saying because Teresa butted in.

"I've been doing that my whole life but those stupid nightmares don't leave me in peace. The minute my eyes shut themselves for some sleep the nightmares just return." Tears were streaming down Teresa's face and were landing in the river as droplets falling from the sky.

Kai brought his hand to hers and placed it on top of hers. Suddenly a mixture of feelings started flowing through them and Teresa quickly looked up at Kai when his hand came in contact with hers.

"Why is it that you're always so different when you're alone with someone else? I mean when you're not around your team." Teresa questioned. Kai removed his hand from on top hers but Teresa caught hold of it and didn't let go, "I could ask you the same thing." He simply said.

"They just asked you go look for me, didn't they? I'm sure all this time you've been just playing." Teresa finished and let go of his hand but Kai didn't let go of her hand, "What do you mean?" He simply asked.

"You know what I'm talking about? I'm sure their hiding somewhere laughing their heads off." Teresa said and with force pulled her hand out of his grip and got up from her place but Kai pulled her back down.

"Why do you think your sisters hate you?" Kai asked staring at her eyes.

"That's been their nature since forever. They're just jealous that I'm better than them and that mom and dad loved me more. What they all do is just pathetic. I don't need a party or any kind of celebration for my birthday. They're just pitying me." Teresa finished.

"It sure doesn't look like that. They really care about you and want you to spend time with them and they want the old you. I just miss the hidden you." Kai replied.

"Huh! Is that what they old you guys? I guess they do love me but I haven't been feeling any love for them ever since mom and dad left us." Teresa finished.

"Maybe you should give them a chance. Maybe, just maybe you'll notice how much they love you and that you actually love them too." Kai stopped waiting for a reply from Teresa.

"How do you know?" She simply stated.

"Trust me, I know. I mean if you didn't love them then you wouldn't have agreed to become their captain and make them so great at beyblading. They're just trying to repay all that you've done for them." Kai finished. He had certainly put Teresa to some thinking because she just sat there in thought, in a world of her own.

"The last thing your parents would want is their daughters fighting amongst themselves." Kai calmly stated.

"Ok. Fine I'll give them a chance but to tell you the truth I'm only doing this for mom and dad." Teresa answered.

"So…where do you get all of this? I mean all this wit." Teresa asked.

"Lets just say that I've been where you have." Kai stated.

"Really! I mean you too lost your…" Teresa couldn't go any further.

"Parents? Yeah. You can say it. It was when I was really young but my grandfather took me in, trust me it wasn't the most pleasant time of my life. You should be lucky that your grandfather loves you a lot but mine just used me." Kai finished.

Kai not noticing that Teresa moved a bit closer to him when he finally realized that she had pulled him into an embrace. At that moment many thoughts started whirling around his mind like, 'She actually has feelings and why did she just reveal them to me?' Kai also embraced her back. Both just stayed like this for sometime feeling things that seemed nice and welcoming to them. When they finally broke apart Teresa got up and walked over to the grass that was not under the bridge. She fell down there and lay down. She felt Kai lay down next to her and they together started looking at the sky.

"Finally! Were done. Now all we have to do is wait for Kai to return back with Teresa." Kia started but replaced her tired and satisfied look when she saw that Kara was about to fall off the ladder she was on when Ray quickly came to the rescue and held the ladder steadily and helped her down. Now her worried expression was plastered with a smile.

"Thanks!" Kara said with a smile on her face to Ray.

"No problem." Ray said rubbing his neck when he started blushing as Kara gave a peck on his cheek as a reward. She walked away but Ray just stood there with a goofy smile on his face when Max walked up to him.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ray said snapping back to his senses.

They were lying there. In the same place just looking at the sky that seemed so peaceful. Kai suddenly realized the time as he saw the sun setting.

"I think we should get going." He suggested.

"Yeah. Lets just get this over with." She let out a sigh and got up.

They started walking side by side towards Tyson's house. When they finally reached his house Teresa was pulled into a hug, which she hated the most by her grandfather, Mr. Dickenson. "Happy Birthday! My favourite grand Daughter!"

"Grandpa. Let. Go. Of. Me. I can't. Breathe." She stuttered out. Mr. Dickenson immediately let go.

"Well…let's just see what they've all planned." With that she began walking towards the door to the entrance of the house. As she set her foot inside, from different corners her sisters and the guys came out and shouted, "Happy Birthday." Before she knew presents were being handed out to her and her hands started shaking under the weight and were about to fall when Kai came in and gave her a hand with the presents.

"Where do you want me to keep them?" He simply asked.

"In my room…I guess. Let me help you with those." She walked over to Kai and took a couple of presents from her and started walking up the stairs. Kai followed her up to her room and kept the presents in her room and kept the one from him on top of them. It was a small box that contained something very special. As Teresa came out of the room and shut the door she saw that Kai was waiting for her outside her room. He caught hold of her arm gently and pulled her closer towards him. His face was only inches away from hers and then with his husky voice he whispered, "Happy Birthday." Then everything happened so quickly that she had no idea. It seemed that time was spinning at an enormous speed. She seemed to be in a place where everything seemed perfect even though all Kai had done was give her a kiss on the cheek, and had left very quietly. She felt her cheek where Kai had simply kissed her. If it would have been some other guy she would have slapped him right then and there but there was something about Kai that she liked. Around him she felt happy and safe, and didn't feel alone since she knew that there was someone like her in the world.

She went downstairs and joined everyone else and saw that there was a cake waiting for her. Suddenly she felt so light and was unsure why she was feeling like this. It was like a part of her that had been locked away for years had finally opened up and she didn't like the idea about it one bit.

"Come on lets cut your cake." Kia suggested. All of them pushed Teresa towards the cake.

"Make a wish and blow the candles." Kara spoke up. Teresa started thinking about her wish. 'What should I wish for? Hmmm… I know. I wish for someone to love me and care for me. I wish I could have a love far greater than the one mom and dad felt towards me. I want someone to melt away the ice that surrounds my heart. I want happiness to enter my life again.' With that Teresa blew the candles and cut the cake. Now everyone was having a piece of cake except for Teresa and Kai who made an excuse that cakes weren't their thing and they disliked them a lot. Before they knew it they had all retreated to bed except for Teresa who stayed outside for sometime just to look at the stars. Mr. Dickenson had left saying that he had a busy day ahead of him.

Teresa just sat there on the ground staring up at the stars. She would look at them every night. I was a way for her to see her parents. Not literally but she knew they were up there somewhere looking down upon her and she would love to think about that idea.

"I miss you…mom and dad. I wish you were here with me today." Teresa whispered to herself. A single tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. She got up and entered the house. Went up to her room and closed the door behind her when her eye caught something lying on top of all of her presents. It was a small box with jewels stuck on it. It was simply beautiful and it was glowing under the moonlight that fell on it. Something urged her to open it so she went up to and opened it. What lay inside was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a necklace with a circular pendant with waves made on it. She sparkled as it was glittery, it wasn't too big or too small but it sure looked expensive. She wondered who this gift was from when suddenly it hit her. Before Kai left her room he had kept a present much quite like this one. It was from Kai, no wonder he got something related to water since he's the only one who knows about me liking water. She loved it so much that she at once wore it. She checked how she looked in the mirror, to see that it suited her. Tonight, maybe she could sleep peacefully. She hoped and with a smile across her face she slept without any disturbance.

**There you have it. Chapter 5. It's the longest chapter I have ever written from all my three stories. My other beyblade story just got a 100 reviews and I'm so happy. I hope the same happens with this story. Anyway please review. Sorry but there's no preview in this chapter but there be one the next one if you guys review so please review. MWUAH!!!!!!!**


	6. Bonding!

A/N: Hey everyone

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm truly sorry for keeping all of you waiting for me to update. The truth is that my life is a bit too hectic and busy. One second my parents had gone on a holiday right after my midterms which meant I was away from my computer and my house. Then school started and my best friend left for Canada. The teachers had literally gone crazy with giving us homework; I swear I thought I was going crazy. After that finals were on their way for which we had to study for. Now that everything is over and holidays have finally arrived I am so relived and happy. All I do now is lounge around, play some outdoor games with my cousins and brother. But now I think its time I update this story. The truth is I was also having a writer's block. I wasn't getting any ideas in my head on how to continue the story so I took a break but don't worry I'll try my best and update this story and my other stories a bit more regularly. Just want to let you guys know that………………………………………maybe I should just let it be a surprise. I'm not telling you guys anything.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters except for the ones you haven't heard of before.**

**Chapter 6**

"Wow! It's so pretty. Do you think I could borrow it sometime?" Penelope asked. All the sisters were surrounding Teresa and were looking at the necklace she was wearing. She had hid from everyone's view but had totally forgotten that Penelope could catch sight of these things pretty easily.

"Get back to training immediately!" Teresa ordered them but they just didn't budge. The boys had not come out yet except for Kai who had returned back inside to wake the rest of them up.

"So…where did you get? Or who gave it to you?" Kia asked with a raised eyebrow. All sisters just stood there waiting for an answer from Teresa. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered last night but just as soon as it had appeared it disappeared at the same speed. Kia and the rest had seen that.

"OMG! Did you just smile? Teresa are you like feeling alright, maybe we should cancel practice for today." Caitlin said with amusement in her voice. Teresa was about to say something when she was interrupted by Kai who was dragging a sleeping Tyson wrapped in his blanket while the others followed him outside. Teresa and Kai locked eyes for just a second and he noticed the necklace around her neck to which he smirked. As soon he looked away Teresa hid the necklace once again inside her shirt. The next thing you know Kai had thrown Tyson into the pond and he let out a scream.

"Kai!!" Tyson had screamed at the top of his lungs which everyone was sure was heard by the whole neighborhood or even the planet.

"You had it coming." Was all Kai said and walked towards the back of the house and so did everyone else not wanting to get in trouble with the captain.

"Get to training, all of you. I want you all to battle against each other today. Get started!" Kai ordered them. Everyone took their positions, Kara against Max, Ray against Penelope, Teresa against Kai. Since Tyson had not returned Caitlin had no one to practice with to which he excused herself from the others to check up on Tyson. Turns out Tyson was already for practice but had decided to have some breakfast. At the sight of food Caitlin also forgot about practice and started eating.

Tyson and Caitlin had still not returned which only meant that they had completely forgotten about practice and were munching away on food. Kai and Teresa were getting really infuriated by waiting for them both. Practice was almost over for sometime both of them had still not returned.

They went in search for them just to see what was taking them so long and why they hadn't joined them for practice. While searching for them Teresa thought about saying something. It's like she knew she could always open up Kai.

"Kai…um…thanks for the necklace. It really is pretty and I love it." Teresa started.

"I'm glad you liked it." He replied.

"So…does Tyson disappear during practice like this usually? This is the first time Caitlin has. I think you're not strict enough." Teresa asked with a smirk playing at her lips.

"Oh, really?" Kai smirked.

They were quiet for sometime when Teresa decided to break it once again.

"How did your…um, parents die?" She asked.

"I don't know. I never found out actually." Kai stated.

"Do you think that your grandfather was lying then?" She asked once again.

"It could be but I'd never know where they are. I mean the last I know is that they were in Russia when they died but that's all I know." He replied.

"Have you tried looking for them? I mean they might still be in Russia." Teresa said trying to give Kai some hope.

"I have but I think you're forgetting, Russia is huge. They could be anywhere." Kai stated once again.

"Have you checked at your house? I mean they could be there." Teresa held onto Kai's hand and it seemed to fit perfectly in it.

"That's one place I haven't checked because I don't have any memories of it. I only remember it in bits; the rest was erased while I was in the Balkov Abbey."

"But they must know that you're alive and out there somewhere, right?" She asked a little hopefully.

"I'm not sure…if they're even alive…maybe whatever Voltaire told is actually true and they're dead." He replied a little hesitantly.

"That guy…who didn't have any love for you…can't be telling the truth. Tell you what. After the tournaments over, you come back with to Russia and I'll help you look for your parents. Besides I have a feeling that they're still alive." She said with reassurance and squeezed his hand a bit.

"Thanks." He said and smiled to let her know that he really appreciated her offer and she smiled back.

**Ok, extremely small chapter but I just wanted to update. The purpose of this chapter was a filler, so sorry. I know that Kai was definitely out of form in this chapter but I just want to show you guys that he completely different when he is around Teresa and she also changes when he is alone with her. This is just the start of the relationship and it will help bond even closer in the future, also the reason why they are different when alone is because they are quite similar to each other. Review!!**


End file.
